To claim you
by kroscetish
Summary: People gets tired of waiting. Is Kurogane one of them? KuroFai. AU


**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**Warning:** yaoi, fluff, OOC.

**Beta:** **Nherizu.** Thank you! :D

A figure was humming peacefully on the sand; his eyes closed. Sound of waves coming from the vast, sprinkling, deep blue sea, combined with the tone he produced from his throat that gave him a calm feeling. He was trying to relax from his stress due to the heavy workload in the restaurant.

The so-called restaurant -namely Ceres- was left by their deceased grandparents to their parents, and now it was on their possession -he and his twin brother, Yuui- because of the car accident that took their parents lives ages ago. Well, not being conceited but Ceres was now one of the infamous restaurants in the whole Japan. Branches spread about different parts of the cities. Both he and Yuui decided that Yuui would be the president -much like he forced him- and he himself would be the manager. He knew Yuui could handle it well, believing in his ability and knowledge on how business world works. Despite being only a manager, his brother still asked his authentic opinions regarding their business.

Aiming the succes wasn't an easy task to do; sweat and passion were needed for that purpose. He was very proud of their achievements.

Yuui had been engaged and was planning to marry two months from now with his long time girlfriend, Yuuko. She was their classmate in high school. Yuuko was quite an attractive woman, with her straight long black hair lengthened until his waist, her fair complexion and eyes that seemed to know everything. A genius and prominent woman who didn't believe that there was such a thing as freedom in this world; to her, everything had a price. In spite of her being emotionless sometimes, he could see through her ruby crystalline eyes that she loved his brother.

Watching those two gave genuine happiness and contentment to him.

Blue eyesfluttered open, looking straight through the ocean and admiring his surroundings. Golden rays of the sun that was starting to set, illuminating the crystal-like water of the sea, mirroring its beauty. Some people were swimming far away on the shore while kids stayed on the sand to play and build sand castles; innocent smiles marring their infantile visages.

Hearing his name, he turned his gaze towards the source of the voice. He stared at the brown-haired girl walking hastily to him; she wore her innocent smile that was adding to her charm. Fai got up, meeting Sakura halfway.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling. "You look like in a hurry."

"Yeah, I really am. By the way Fai-niichan, Tomoyo phoned me before I came here, telling me to pick you up," she replied between breaths.

"What for?" Bewilderment was clear on his voice. He waited for Sakura to even her breathing again.

"Fai-niichan, do you have any plans tonight?" asked the girl, not answering his question.

His brows furrowed, he thought for a while then shook his head. "No, why?"

"Come with me." Not waiting for an answer, she pulled the blond along with her.

"Where?"

"Let's talk in the car."

Curious, he let Sakura pull him into her car then settled inside; Sakura on the driver side while him on the passenger seat. She manoeuvred the wheel, heading to the road away from the area.

"So...what?" he asked, indecisive.

Emerald eyes glimpsed at him then back to the road."Yeah, Tomoyo requested to pick you and Yu-niichan up. I went to Ceres but it'was already closed when I arrived. I wanted to call you, but Yu-niichan told me your phone's broken and needed repair, and that I can find you here. I called him first if you're wondering."

"What's wrong? Why did Tomoyo need our presence?" Puzzlement was clear on his voice.

"Tomoyo's family throws a comeback party for the Suwa's and we're invited." She smiled.

"S-Suwa?" he stuttered.

She nodded. "They're paying a visit here. It's been what? 5 years since the last time we'd seen them. Whoa! That long!" Amazed by how fast the time passed, her mouth opened, agape.

"All of them?" Fai asked, looking at his hands on his lap.

"Yup, Kuro-niichan and his parents. I bet Kuro-niichan's so handsome now." she giggled lightly, not paying attention to the blond next to him. "I'm excited to meet them again."

Fai didn't respond; his world frozen, paying no heed on what Sakura had been telling him. His mind repeated over and over again that the Suwa -no, that Kurogane- had come back. Kurogane, his bestfriend ever since childhood. They'd never seen each other for years. _'Five long years and I don't know what to tell him when we meet. How is he now? Did he still remember me?'_ Questions floated on Fai's head. His heart constricted.  
He wanted to see Kurogane again yet he's afraid. '_What will happen if we meet? Will he still act the way he did in the past? For I will answer yes, because I miss those moments.'_ He bitten his lower lip.

A loud jingle from Sakura's mobile phone cut Fai's thoughts. He watched as Sakura put her earphone and answer the call.

He leaned his back against the leather chair then settled his gaze outside. He don't want to remember the past anymore. But the unbidden memories he expected was gone for these past few years rushed back through him tauntingly.

**MEMORIES**

"Just one bite, Kuro-rin." Fai's cheery voice echoed through Kurogane's room, a bar of chocolate on his right hand; he pushed it to the other guy's mouth.

"Shut up! Take that away from me or else I'll freaking kick your ass!" snarled Kurogane, trying to grasp the thinner man's hands.

"I want you to taste it first, Kuro-pon. A small bite is enough. Please, Kuro-pii!" he pleaded, drawling the last word. He flailed his hands so that Kurogane couldn't reach it.

"For the nth time, No!" he growled. "I told you I _do not _like sweet! And cut the stupid names, idiot!" Bellowing, he caught Fai's hand -the one holding the chocolate- and snatched the sweet quickly to put it on his pants pocket. "Now, stop. You dumbass!"

Fai, sad to say, was his best friend. When he was like seven or eight years old, he met Fai at the park near to their houses. Lifting his wooden sword that was made by his father, little Kurogane swung it skilfully, imagining himself as one of the greatest warriors in Japan. Kurpgane skilfully swing his sword. Stomping his foot on the ground, he pointed the sword's tip to the ground and said: "Done." His lips curled up into a smug smirk.

Right then and there, the annoying blond walked towards him; he introduced himself, saying they were neighbors. Turning back to what he'd been doing, he ignored the boy's presence. He swung his sword again, not paying any attention to the blond. However, the kid was persistent. Little Kurogane stopped his deed, confronting the slender boy and squinting his cute red eyes; his eyebrows knitted together. Then in a firm tone he told him to go away. Fai just laughed. He kept talking about his family moving in and that they were new to the place so Fai had no close friends. Seeking for new friends, he found Kurogane and wanted the tanned guy to be his friend but he rudely refused.

To say Kurogane was shock was an understatement, judging from his expression; mouth wide opened, eyes widened when the blond shamelessly declared that Kurogane wouldbe his bestfriend from that time on. His peaceful life crumbled directly at that moment.

"Kuro-rin, you have to eat that," he pouted then continued. "It can help you erase that scowl on your face." he stated proudly as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

Kurogane growled. He stood up, walking to the door and neglecting the blond. Opening the door, he stepped outside but was stopped by Fai asking him where he was going. Fai lay on his bed.

"Out," he replied without looking at the teen, hand still on doorknob.

"What? Why?" the sounds of rustling clothes signalled the blond was moving; he must be changing his position.

"None of your business." Then stalked outside, closing the door slowly.

Behind the closed door Kurogane stood straight, a small yet clear smile was present on the tanned coloured skin visage, looking down on his hand holding something that seemed to be a bar of chocolate. He composed himself, putting the chocolate back in his pants pocket then stalked away from the room.

Sakura trees were lined up along the area, leaves dancing in the breeze of spring, pooling around the area. It was like a perfect painting. Kids laughed gleefully, running and playing around with their parents chasing behind them, other prepared a blanket and foods for family picnic. Some inhabitants were just passing by and other were sitting under a tree, earphones on their ears as they hummed along with it, care less on the events that were happening in front of them.

Fai and Kurogane were not an exemption.

They were under a tree hiding to an overly cheerful sun. The taller teen leaned his body against the tree trunk; eyes closed, arms encircled around a bent leg, the other stretched on the ground. The slender man sprawled beside him, his weight resting on his elbows and his feet wiggling in the air.

Fai stared at his companion, a serene expression on his face. Kurogane was really handsome, no doubt about that. Features that surely any male would like to have. Behind those close eyelids, the color of his irises was similar to that of blood that gave chill to your spine if you were glared at. His spiky black hair, not so thick eyebrows, firm jaw line, lips that talked an insult or advice were pressed together and a dark skin.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, meeting the mesmerizing blue ones staring at him tenderly. Rosy lips stretched into a pure smile that gave more radiance to his already pale skin -not his fake disgusting one-. Mid-neck blond hair swaying in the wind.

Fai's smile widened, he's brow furrowed.

"You look deep in thought, Kuro-pin. What are you thinking?" he asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Doesn't concern you." he dismissed the blond.

Fai pouted. "Why Kuro-pyon? You're hiding a secret from me now? Are we not best friend anymore?"

The smaller teen whined. Complaining how mean Kurogane was for hiding something, that they'd been friends for so many years and he still didn't trust him. Fai sit up, forcing him to speak. However, Kurogane kept unresponsive.

Getting no answer Fai huffed, he rested his chin above his knees, hugging them closer. Silence ensues them.

The brunette crossed his arms on his chest, glimpsing at his side he found the blond mopping. Mumbling something he barely understand. He heaved a sigh. Unbeknownst to the shorter teen, Kurogane love him secretly. Unaware of when and where it started, he just woke up one night, dreaming a certain blond hair and captivating blue eyes.

About a year or two passed still in Junior high when realization hit him, he was attracted to Fai. At first, he thought it was just an infatuation and will just blew away after a week or two. However, it never happened. Until now, he concealed his feelings burying it deeper inside him so the blond won't find out.

He hated the fact that he's inlo- yeah in love with his best friend, a male best friend take note. He never admit it the first time but he can't deny the elation he felt every time the blond was next to him. Otherwise, when he found Fai flirting with someone else. He wanted to punched that 'someone', choke to death and tell him or her to go to hell. Yet, he knew he can't do that. Apparently, he is just a _friend_, a friend (who was in love with his friend) had the right to get jealous but never had the right to get angry.

Furiously asking himself as to why did he fall in love with the idiotic fool who loved to tease and aggravate him every single day. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any.

He sighed softly and eliminated those thoughts away. Glancing at his left side, Fai was not mopping anymore. He find it odd to see the blond being these quiet far more than a minute. Usually, he'll just talk and talk disregarding his companion's irritation. Now was different. Tempted to ask the pale teen he face him but changed his mind. He's NOT worried.

After a moment, Fai spoke.

"Kuro-sama," he said softly.

Kurogane's eye twitched, annoyed by the name but did not respond.

"Have you ever been in love?" he plainly asked, not looking at Kurogane.

Kurogane became stiff. Did this dumbass really have to bring that up the same time he was thinking about it or... He didn't want to think the possibility.

'Maybe it was just a coincidence and nothing more'

He was anxious. He glanced at Fai and felt a bit relieved when he can't find a trace of awareness on Fai's face. Blond locks swayed when Fai gaze at him, chin still intact on his knees a small smile marring on his face, waiting for a response.

Kurogane was annoyed with the question; he ignored the teen. Fai wrinkled his nose when he never got an answer. Lifting his head, leveling raven teen's face, he smiled.

"So Kuro-tan, have you?" Fai prodded.

Telling the truth was his specialty, not lying. He'd convey his thoughts no matter what the aftermath; insult or not, he cared less.

But today was different; he'll break his principle for once, just NOW.

"Yes."

Realizing his words, Kurogane went rigid. He looked at Fai quickly then growled seeing the blond's reaction; mouth opened wide and eyes bulging out. It is too late to take it back now. He snorted.

'What the heck is happening to him? He's turning into some stupid asshole who can't identify the difference between yes and no.' He groaned inwardly. He's resentment was interrupted by Fai's giggles. Now, Fai's attention all over him.

"Aww', Kuro-sama is in love." Fai giggled jovially. "So, who is it, Kuro-pon? You didn't tell me." he pouted but dismissed it afterwards.

"Shut up!" he roared. Angry of himself for slipping that out.

"Hmm... Let me guess Kuro-wan," tapping his chin with index finger. "is it Kayrie-chan? You two seemed close together, she's pretty, modest and kind. I bet she's your type and Whoa! Maybe he likes you back." Fai moved his face closer to Kurogane.

Dark arms pushed it away. "Nothing, stupid." he denied

"It's not her then." he paused then snapped, "Right! It must be Yuuko-san, well, she's quite genius and pretty too. However, both of you always on each other's throat but as we always say 'love is full of mys-"

"Quit it!" cut Kurogane.

"But-"

"It's you." Kurogane murmured. He was tired of hearing the blond ranting.

By that, Fai halted.

"What?" was the only word that came out through Fai's lips.

"It's you, idiot." he sighed then got up, straightening his dishevelled shirt."That is why I don't want to tell you." he said decisively, no hint of hesitation on his voice. He stormed off leaving the blond, dumfounded.

Blaring sound of an alarm clock enveloped the whole room. The boy laying on the mattress covered by a blue silk bed sheet, stirred. Reaching up for the annoying clock -placed in his bedside table- that disturb his 'slightly' peaceful slumber. He caught it then turn it off. With sleepy eyes he glanced at the time and settled it back on its former position.

He sat up then stretched his arms making his limbs crack by the action. Once satisfied, he yawned. Sliver of light peeked through the window covered by a navy blue curtain, making the room dark on the inside.

He swung his legs on the edge of the bed pushing his self up then striding towards the window. Opening the blinds he peered to it. Glorious sun, illuminated the whole room.

Suddenly, he recalled the events that happened yesterday. Leaning against the window, he sighed. He barely slept last night, fiery red eyes occupied his thoughts. The unexpected confession of his best friend shocked him to the boot. It never occurred to him that someone like Kurogane actually lo-like him.

The first thing that came up his mind after hearing Kurogane's words was that he was just fooling around, pulling a scheme to make revenge of some of his idiotic action he dislikes. However, by the time he gazed at the spiky-haired guy, he was astonished. The serious expression the guy portraying make his teasing gulp back in his throat. In fact, Kurogane wasn't the type of person who'll make a fool of himself and pulled a childish scheme just to make revenge. It was more like his personality. He sighed softly.

'I thought he was annoyed at me. Telling me I'm a nuisance.'

And yet, the look on Kuragane's face made him change that. He looked serious and determined but something in his eyes caughted his attention. It was like...fear. Fear of what? He didn't know. Kurogane? The great and prideful Kurogane feared of something? He doubt about that and maybe his mistaken. Or was he afraid of...rejection? He doesn't want to hurt his best friend but he also doesn't want him to hope that he can reciprocate his feeling.

He sighed dejectedly, shaking his head to dissipate those thoughts. Straightened himself, he walked groggily towards the bathroom to prepare for school.

Maybe for now, he'll just avoid Kurogane.

Avoid? Did he really come up with that idea? How could he do that now if the person he wanted to avoid were being paired up with him? He sighed. They'd paired up for a project assigned by their teacher and it must be done until the end of the month. Helping each other would make their work easier.

It was not that he dislike being with the dark-haired teen -actually, it was the opposite- he just wanted some time to clear his mind and think properly about the situation. But now he probably can't do that, avoiding him would result to failing grades, and that's the last thing he wanted to happen. For the time being, he'll avoid 'that' subject and focus more on their month long project.

A scoff intervened his train of thoughts, he glanced at the person across him. They were in the right corner of the populated canteen, taking their break. Both agreed that they'd talk about their project over launch; but for the past 10 minutes no words were spoken.

Some of their classmates were looking at them, wondering what is happening between them. It was unusual to them seeing the two to be this quiet, as if they never knew each other. Other, feeling the tense atmosphere building between them would just flee far away as possible.

The tall guy ignored the looks and continued eating his food while Fai gave them a flashy smile, assuring them there was nothing to worry about.

"Kuro..." he spoke up, cutting the thick atmosphere that was starting to suffocate him. Awkwardly, he clasped his hands, chuckling softly, trying to get Kurogane's attention.

"Hard to say my name now?" Kurogane asked, a bit mocking.

Startled, the blond gazed at the other the same time raven head looked up.

"W-What?" Fai stammered but then composed himself, apprehending the words being spoken. "Oh! I know, you really like me calling you that, Kuro-pyon?"

Eyebrows shot up in the middle then glowered at Fai.

"Fai." the black-haired guy spoke.

"Yes, Kuro-sama?" teasing still on his voice but Kurogane disregard it.

"Fai... I know you never like me like that." he whispered almost inaudibly, but Fai heard it vividly. A moment there he looked reluctant on his next word but say eventually. " Inspite of that I still wanted to court you, Fai. You'll like me or not will depend on you. I like you and I want to prove it." he paused then continued. "And that no matter what, besides these feelings of mine, you being my best friend won't change." he muttered seriously.

Fai kept his silence.

'How many times did Kurogane plan to shock him? He ate all his manly pride for the sake of confessing. Is it really Kuro-pin?'

Mixed emotions rumbled inside him. Happy? Sad? Proud? He don't know. All of these were new to him.

'What to say? What to say?' words like a mantra on his head. Closing his eyes, he clutched his head by his hand resting on the table.

"Che," huffed Kurogane.

Deep-blue sea eyes opened abruptly.

"I won't give up so easily Fai and you know that. I'll fight no matter the consequences. I'd become sappy..." he growled, disgusted by his chosen word. "...but it doesn't mean I'll stop." he smirked. He then stood up, hearing the bell. "I'll do my best to get what I want." then strode off, smug look still plastered on his face.

The stunned blond stared at the retreating figure of a dark man blending with lots of students in a hurry to go to their next classes. By the time Kurogane was out of sight; nursing his starting throbbing head he got up then walk off to the almost deserted canteen.

True to his words, Kurogane courted Fai. After their project was over Kurogane make a move.

Startled by the events, he only blinked and nodded with Kurogane's invitation to eat outside. He never thought the guy would ask him so bluntly. Starting that day, the taller guy walked him from home to school and vice versa, everyday. Bring him some sweets and cute stuff that Fai liked to have. The blond just laughed to all of these.

Awkward but flattered is Fai's emotion.

Days passed, they enjoyed each other's company, Fai never think about his friend courting him. Every time they're going out he'd thought it was only a friendly date, nothing more. He likes the attention Kurogane gave him. He loved his friend but not romantically.

He was unable to say those hurtful words to the guy and hated himself for letting his tanned friend hope and just hurt him in the end. He'd tell him eventually on the right time.

Months, years passed teasing and annoyed remarks never change. The blond was content about it but the other felt otherwise. Kurogane sometimes got impatient and asked the blond about them but he always evade the question. Afterwards, he'd calm himself for it is not him to decide. He'll wait.

Graduation is coming. Students discussing their plan after they graduate. Some will continue their studies, other will help their parents taking care their businesses. Different expressions flooded on the hallway; merry, sad, anxiousness and more he couldn't quite distinguish.

School was over, Fai and Kurogane were on the street heading home. Short teen blabbered about anything he think interesting whilst the taller only grunt in reply or won't respond at all. Kurogane's been like these for three days now, always bothered of something though cleverly concealed it with the scowl and growl but he knew him more than that. He was curious on why his friend look so dread, as if unable to have some good night sleeps.

Passing a store, their conversation unchanged. It wasn't look like it but he's getting a bit impatient every second passed. The guy wasn't looking at him, kept his gaze on the road even though Fai called him many times.

"Kuro-puu!" he wriggled Kurogane's arms. Crimson eyes turned to him, scowled hearing the name he used. "You're not listening. Is there something bothering you?" whined Fai.

Kurogane sighed. Without asking, taller guy dragged Fai with him walking to different direction.

"Where are we going, Kuro-rin?" asked the shorter guy, confused. No response were spoken so he keep silent.

Reaching their destination, they stopped. He freed Fai's hand he'd been holding for the whole walk. The blond pester him with an annoying question on where they're going, he then shut his mouth after a moment of apprehension that Kurogane wouldn't answer.

It was a long walk, and exhausting; twist and turn on every corner of the street.

They're at the hillside, not on top. He's breath uneven and he's sweating, he crouched down palm on his legs panting. After a moment he straightened up, looked at his companion counfusedly. Kurogane eyed the place, then started to walked again, going up the hill. Wiping his sweat on his forehead he followed the guy.

Suddenly, Kurogane ceased his steps.

"We're here" he declared calmly.

Upon hearing the raven teen announcing their arrival, Fai walked beyond Kurogane and stopped in awe. How could a deserted area be this beautiful?

Green confined the place. Trees surrounded the place; pine, fruit and other big trees he never knew or never encountered before were on each side. Different colours of flowers spread over the grass, their petals twinkling the remnants of water reflected by the rays of the sunset. Fragrance of fresh flowers wafting around. The left side of the area really caught his attention. Shaded by big trees, two big rocks were next to each other, water flew out in between, akin to a fountain. Water fell freely through the river and flew to wherever its destination. (a/n: hope you understand my description)

"It's so fantastic Kuro-pin." he said gigling.

The blond ran and rolled on the grass, laughing joyfully. He twisted his body, braced by his arms, gazed up at Kurogane beckoning him to come.

The spiky-haired teen scoffed but his tone had no malice, he stalked forward lips curling up in an amused smile that was peculiar to the taller male with spiky hair.

"How long have you found this place Kuro-rin?" Fai asked after Kurogane sit beside him.

_'Long enough'_ Kurogane mentally answered.

He found the place when he was in junior high. Going home then lay on his bed to rest his worn out body was what mattered to Kurogane at that time. He was from his classmate's house doing their stressful group project that was due the day after the next day. It was late already by the time their project finished. He went home alone, moon was the only light. Walking slowly, for he wasn't sure the right road to his house, it's different when daylight. Unaware by the surroundings he found out minutes later that he got lost. Yeah.. Lost.

He sauntered endlessly until he arrived at the top of the hill and found the place. He erased the nagging thought of calling his parents to pick him up in these deserted part of the city. He stayed at the hill until the sun rises then started wandering around seeking his way home.

Nobody knew about the incident, save his parents. Otherwise, no way in hell he'll let that person lived if he spoke even a word about it. Furthermore, he will never tell the blond that Kurogane remembered him after he found the place.

They lay there for an hour or so, the sky was getting darker star started showing brightly above them.

Dark sky highlighting its beauty, clouds covered the bright moonlight of the night.

The blond sighed, contented. He'll definitely cherished this moment.

"Kuro-pin when did you found this and how?" he asked jovially.

"When we were still in junior high, don't ask me how." he answered plainly.

The blond jolted, rolling on his right side, pouting.

"You've known this place for so long and you didn't tell me? How mean of you Kuro-sama... And what's with the 'how' that you can't even answer it?" he asked, suspicious.

"It became my hideout. No one knew aside from you so shut up. And don't you dare tell anyone about it, I would kill you, probably." he threat with a growled, not answering the latter question.

"Hai, hai, Kuro-pon." he beamed, happy that Kurogane trust him with this one. Still suspicious but let it passed. He lay back on the grass, now, the clouds were gone; moon more vivid. It was in its fullest so the place looks like it was dawn.

"Is it true Kuro-tan, that stars are actually planets that float far away from earth?" he asked, breaking the silence moments later.

"Don't know 'm not an astrologist." he answered nonchalantly.

He pouted then chuckled. "I bet."

"Who told you?"

"Someone."

"Who's that someone?" Kurogane asked, trying to conceal his curiosity but failed.

He smiled slyly. "Why Kuro-tan, jealous?" then bit his lower lip understanding his question.

Kurogane, unaffected by the question, put his hand on the ground behind his back leaning on it. "Un." admitted the taller teen. "What do you think about us, Fai? I mean," he sighed. "about my feeling?" he looked at Fai after finishing his question. He's not forcing Fai to respond directly but he need to know.

Fai turned to him abruptly but averted his eyes after meeting Kurogane's questioning one.

As of now, he can't answer Kurogane. He never ponder about it. Is he in love with Kurogane? He enjoyed being with him, yes. But is that enough reason to say it is love?

He sighed then face Kurogane; beaming. He won't answer now. There will be many days to respond. Knowing the brunette isn't urging him to answer right away; he'll take his time.

"What's with the sentiments, Kuro-bun?" he giggled. "Let's enjoy the night, Kuro-serious."

Kurogane was disappointed by Fai's answer but he did not show it on his face. The blond obviously avoided his question. Maybe he didn't care. He sighed inwardly. 'Dream on.' he smirked. Mocking himself for expecting too much. He looked above the sky, dissipating the smile.

"I'm tired." Kurogane mumbled softly. It seems he didn't want the blond to hear it but heard it he did.

"You're tired, Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, wondering.

The guy stood up, dusted the dried plants stuck on his pants. "Let's go home." he said.

"What? It's too early, Kuro-run." Fai whined. But the guy started walking. Fai got up from where he was lying then run towards Kurogane; pouting.

"Race, loser will treat the winner." he beamed. He then run down the hill.

"Idiot." he whispered before followed the blond.

**PRESENT**

Party was going on by the time Fai and Sakura arrived. Lots of people came, wishing to meet the Suwa's again. Some were relatives, an old friend or clients from their company, the Suwa Corporation. Manufacturing different kinds of 'sharps' -such as knives, swords, etc.- some silverwares and other things he don't know and didn't want to ask.

Classical music roaming on the hall wherein masses in the center of the floor, dancing; lighted by big chandeliers atop them. Endeavors wearing glamoruos cocktail dresses for ladies ,a glossy jewelries, make-up's and all. For gentlemens were formal suits.

He felt like an _outcast_, for he was only wearing a simple button up shirt with white and blue stripes, faded black knee-length short and a flip-flop. How nice, thank you very much.

He gazed at Sakura; she wore a mint green cocktail dress, which made him even more frustrated.

"Why haven't you told me to go home and change according to the dress code?" Fai asked Sakura, face contorted but smiling.

"We're in a hurry Fai-niichan, that's why I forgot. What you're wearing is fine... don't mind it. It doesn't make you less handsome," she flashed a bright smile.

"No objection!" they both laughed.

Mirthful laughed subsided, both seated in the dark corner of the house on one of the round table covered by a white fluffy sheet. Sakura excuse herself then gone to the toilet room.

Lifting his gaze through the crowd he then rested his chin on his opened palm, pouting. Sakura'd been gone for 30 minutes now; he was starting to get bored. Maybe she was bombarded by so many questions and got a long chitchat with someone she knew and forgot about him.

He puffed an air. He got up from his seat then strode outside towards the gazebo, to breath fresh air.

Unbeknownst to him, crimson eyes surrounded by elite people had watched his every move. The man stood up and followed him outside.

A wooden chair on the gazebo, Fai settled. He rested his head above his crossed arms on the windowsill. Night cool winds gave chills to his uncovered arms but barely minded it. Rustling leaves and sounds of crickets were the only noises could be heard in his spot. Dim light unfolded the well managed-garden that attracted most people who wanted a peaceful rendezvous to hide. Gazing upward, thousands of stars looking back at him, just like the time where him and Kurogane on the hill.

The time where Kurogane seemed to gave up on...him.

The day after their graduation, Kurogane left to America for his studies. He informed him by leaving a message on his answering machine, nothing more. Fai called Kurogane's parents to confirm the message, maybe the guy was just lying, but he was greeted by the affirmation that Kurogane indeed went.

All of their friends were shocked. They never anticipated Kurogane's action; more like believed that he'd stay in Japan until he got old and not leaving somewhere for his studies.

It never occured to him that not all the time people were there, waiting. They get tired no matter how much they care for that person; they'll stop. Kurogane was one of them, he got tired of the long way he ran to reached Fai's heart but the blond disregard it.

_'It was idiotic of me'_ he scolded mentally. "I guess that was what he meant by 'I'm tired'."

Ironic, isn't it?

Now that he was certain of his feelings towards the male, he was already gone. He was in love with his best friend, -no, it's is- he is still in love with his bestfriend no matter how long years passed.

He chuckled to himself lightly, "I think that's what they called 'karma' Fai." mockery cleared on his voice.

Unaware of a tear trailing down his face, dropping down his arm. By the time he felt wet on his cheek and realized he shed a tear, he cried instantly. He covered his mouth to stifle his sobs. Kurogane was back, the agonizing feeling came back all at the same time. His chest tightened, he lifted his hand nursing it to ease the pain.

"Fai?" A sharp voice from his back called him.

He stiffened, knowing that voice very well, the voice he longed to hear for years. He sobbed silently, hiccupping. Drying his cheeks from traces of tears, he composed himself before a hand grasp his shoulder, forcing him to face the owner. Turning around, he flashed a smile so bright someone will get blind.

Stern red eyes met smiling blue ones.

'The eyes he wanted to see.'

"Were you crying?" asked a gruff voice.

"What are you talking about, Kuro-rin?" the blond charged forward, hugging Kurogane tightly. "It's been so long Kuro-puuun. How are you?"

He loosened his grip but did not let go. The other relaxed on his hold, he grabbed Fai's arms to let go from his embrace, growling.

"When will you stop calling me that?" with emphasis on each word, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. However, he felt elated inside hearing it again. He grudgingly missed it. "Won't you stop being annoying?"

The smaller man giggled. "Well, it's very cute on you, Kuro-puppy, so why should I stop? And I'm not being annoying, you just think I am." he beamed. "I miss you Kuro-tan. You never contacted me even once, I thought you'd forgotten about me. I'm hurt Kuro-bun." he continued before the other could respond.

"Shut up stupid, if I know you're still this irritating I shouldn't have come here." he glared.

"Aren't you happy to see me Kuro-saamaa?" he drawled the last word.

"Idiot."

Fai scanned Kurogane's outfit then chuckled mirthfully.

"You're wearing a suit Kuro-sama? Never seen you wearing like that before, you look quite elegant nonetheless. And ofcourse, handsome too, no doubt. I bet some-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? Does your brain capacity can't take those two words? And you know very well I hated attending parties but for the sake of decency I did these and that bitch made me wore this damn outfit!" he ranted angrily.

"Hai, hai, Kuro-pon. I guess the 'bitch' you said is Tomoyo-chan, isn't she?" he asked.

Tomoyo was Kurogane's cousin and 3 years old younger than him. She liked fashion. She always insisted on making everybody's outfit but beware when he was in a fitting mood. Kurogane never agree once with Tomoyo and decline her every offer (he doesn't want to look like a clown, he say) but today was different.

Kurogane did not respond but he squint his eyes angrily after hearing her name.

They stayed there for more than hour. Talking and laughing on the blonds part while yelling and frowning on the other. Incoherently talking about Kurogane's life on America. Kurogane's parents only paid a visit in Japan then back directly to states for business purposes. They transferred their main in America after they migrated.

"Kuro-sama, you'll stay here?" he asked, interrupting the spiky guy's story.

"Yeah."

"Why?" he asked, baffled. "Afraid you'll miss us again, Kuro-pyon?" he jested.

"Baka. My parents wanted me to take over our business here." he stated matter-of-factly. 'And other reason.' he added on his head.

"Really? So you'll stay here? For good?" Kurogane nodded, "Yatta! I'm so happy, Kuro-pyon. You're not going to leave us again." jumping on his feet, he hugged Kurogane.

"Stop it!" struggling to get out of his hold but cannot.

The blond moved, loosening his embrace but did not let go; arms encircled on Kurogane's neck.

Facing the tanned guy inches away from him made his heart beating erratically (as if it was having a race), realizing how close they were. He strained a smile but it faded little by little. Feeling his face warming, he looked down, hoisted his arm up motioning to move away from the taller man. However, calloused hands grasped his shoulder, preventing him to move. Baffled by this action he lifted his gaze upon the guy opening his mouth to ask.

Suddenly, a pair of lips landed on his own, halting every word he wanted to ask. Fai was totally stunned, his eyes were as wide as saucer. He was trying to register the events. Kurogane? Kissing him? Is this a dream? But why does it felt so real?

The lips on his move making his mind went dizzy, he can't even think properly. Closing his eyes, he responded to the kiss with more passion, their lips swaying in motion. Kurogane pulled him closer noticing the blond responded.

By the time air was needed, they broke the kiss, gulping for fresh air. Fai's face was flushed, hair a bit dishevelled and fringes falling freely on his face. Regaining his breath he stared up at the guy that seems waiting for him to even his breath, hands still intact to Kurogane's shoulder.

"Why did you leave me?" he gasped. That was not he intended to ask, however, he can't take it back now. What's done is done. In fact, he wanted to hear Kurogane's answer.

Astounded by the question, Kurogane stood still, looking down at the blond with questioning eyes. The smaller guy was leaning his head on his chest. He smirked, realizing the blond's discomfort.

When Fai looked up traces of smile dissipate on the taller man's feature, altered into a blank look. Anxiousness crept up his spine.

Rapid beating of the blonde's heart was the only sound he can hear. He urge to paste a smile. He speak.

"Ah... You don't have to answer it Kuro-sama. I-mph!"

A hand covered his mouth then he heard a grunt. Spiky-haired guy moved his hand away.

"Erase that infuriating smile, dumbass. Portraying your idiotism, don't, you look fool enough to let them know what lays behind that skull covered by a pale skin so crashed that, stupid." he said nonchalantly without empathy as if nothing hurtful words he said. "And to your question I did leave because," he snorted, tightened his hold on Fai. "I'm trying to forget some idiotic fool who can't even appreciate my fe- presence. I left to move on, I guess." gritting his teeth after explaining, it seemed he was oppose to everything that came out from his mouth. "Besides before I take off the plane I left a message notifying my departure, unless you never heard it." he said with brows furrowing.

"I did!" Fai snapped. "I called your parents quickly to verify the message, well, it's not just me actually." relaxing to Kurogane's hold.

"I know, scolded me 'cause of that. I condemn goodbyes and telling you all will probably be my biggest nightmare. Talk all that mushy and stuff I loathed to hear." he glanced around. "Don't want to leave in bad mood." he stated contorting his face in disgust.

"Kuro-rin I'm sorry." Fai said, barely heard.

"What?" he gazed abruptly at the shorter man, irritated immensely.

Pale hands falling on his sides, moving away. Kurogane let go, still puzzled.

"For keeping you wait." Fai kept his eyes on the floor of the gazebo. "I thought I... I was just enjoying your company as my bestfriend and never given any thought about your affection towards me." his eyes started to blurry. Dark male tried to grip Fai's chin but the other evade it. Blond locks swayed as he shook his head, slowly. Kurogane glared, annoyed even more.

"No." a tear fall, followed by the other, now it flew like a river, seemingly endless. Wiping it, he looked up. Staring at the crimson eyes, that was more concerned than angry. "Kurogane," that one word taken the other's attention.

He stood there immobile, brows furrowing.

'What the hell?'

"Do I...have a chance?" Fai asked, barely whispered. He closed his eyes, blocking the tears to fall. "I realized after you left that I did, no, do love you...still." he said, barely whispered. He was hoping that Kurogane still loved him, interpreting the kiss they shared. He waited, anxiety crept into his bones.

Ruby eyes stared at the blond, bangs curtained his eyes. He swiped it away cupping Fai's left cheek, lifted it to face him. Blue eyes fluttered open, staring at the bland look Kurogane wore.

"I have other reason to come back here." Kurogane said serenely.

"W-What is it?" he bravely asked, cracking a bit.

Kurogane lowered his face, stopping mid-way Fai's lips.

"To claim you."

Kurogane said before closing their distance, claiming his lips.

The moment their lips touched Fai's tears flowed like a shower in full blow. His heart burst out with happiness. The misery, pain he felt let all out and fly away like an air, changed into a delighted feeling he never imagined will happen again when Kurogane left him. Now, that the taller guy was on his side, everything will be perfect.

Tanned man broke the kiss, his eyebrows intact together.

"Why are you crying?" he sneered.

"I'm just happy Kuro-pon." he wiped his eyes. "Tell me."

"What?"

"What you feel about me, Kuro-pin?" his eyes twinkling, waiting.

"No!"

"Please." He gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"No, shut up!" he growled. Pushing Fai away.

"Pleaaase, Kuro-tan. Please, please, please." he repeated many times, grinning widely.

"NO!" Kuro yelled.

The blond keep silent. Kurogane sighed, grasping Fai's arm; he pulled him then whispered something before their lips met."I love you."

Fai smiled between the kiss.

**A/n:** I didn't plan the ending well for that was not my first idea. But oh well, my pretty fabulous sister who loves yaoi very much (sarcastic tone) wouldn't stop ranting if I would not end it with a happy ending. Cruel. I love my eardrum, thank you very much. Lol! But it's bad to blame others, so it's my fault ^_^.

Flames are welcome. Do what you want.


End file.
